Broken Pieces
by luvingbtr
Summary: After an accident, the Anubis boys are left physically broken. What they don't know, if that their girlfriends are emotionally shattered. Will the boys be able to pick up the broken pieces of their girlfriends? Will Anubis House ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo~ This is another idea that wouldn't get out of my head, so I'm writing it. This chapter is kinda angsty just a warning. Enjoy, dears~**

"Again, why did we have to come to the jewelry shop with you two?" Alfie groaned, in annoyance.

"Because, we needed help buying anniversary gifts for Nina, and my Yacker." Eddie smiled fondly at the thought of Patricia.

"Why us?" Mick moaned.

"Because Mara, Amber, and Joy already got amazing presents for your anniversaries!" Fabian cried.

"Fine. Can we just hurry home? Mara and I have a date!" Jerome whined.

"Oh, stop being such babies" Eddie hushed them. He noticed, that the limo was going really fast, way too fast for his liking. "Uh, can you slow down, please?" Either the driver didn't hear him, or he didn't want to listen, because he sped up. The limo rammed into a car in front of them and flipped over, hitting the ground hard with a sickening thud.

Fabian was in so much pain. His body was starting to go numb. He knew he was gravely injured. He was trying so hard to stay awake, as the claws of unconsciousness clutched at him. For Nina. He couldn't fight it. Unconsciousness gripped him, as everything faded to blackness.

Eddie was in way too much pain. Everything hurt. So much. He tried his hardest to stay awake, but a bright flash of white light hit him, and then everything went black.

Alfie was hurt. He knew that. What about Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, and Mick? They were hurt, too. How badly? Were they even alive?

"G-G-G-Guys?" Alfie croaked, hoarsely. He was answered by a whimper and a moan. Then Amber's name flashed in his mind. He tried his best to stay strong for her, but his thoughts contradicted him when a tear slid down his cheek, and his eyes closed.

It hurt. Everywhere. Jerome whimpered when he heard Alfie's call. He tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. He clenched his teeth when more pain hit, doing his best not to scream, and closed his eyes, hoping his pain would be relieved.

Mick was in pain. He knoew what injuries felt like, since he was an athlete, but nothing compared to this. He moaned, when he heard Alfie speak. He was in too much pain to even open his mouth, let alone answer. His eyes closed and his vision turned black.

**Well? I don't know…do you guys want me to continue? I have some ideas for this story, but I'll only continue if I get some reviews. Otherwise, what's the point? Thank you guys in advance~ **

**XO ~Rain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! Here's the next chapter. I've prewritten the first few chapters, and the third one should be up, at latest, by Tuesday. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**

"Mara?" Amber called, searching the second floor of Anubis House.

"She's in the common room" Joy replied, exiting her room. Amber nodded and descended down the stairs, Joy following. When they reached the common room, they found Nina and Patricia laughing and talking while Mara had her nose buried in a book.

"Mara, let's go. I need to get you ready for your date with Jerome." Amber looked annoyed. "I only have an hour!"

"Hush, I'm reading." Mara dismissed her, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Stop, then! Jara is more important!" Just as Amber finished speaking, the phone rang.

"I'll get it, dearies!" Trudy called, grabbing the receiver. She listened for a few minutes, her face paling and then nodded. "Alright. I'll bring the girls and be there as soon as possible. Thank you."

"What's going on, Trudy?" Nina asked.

"My dears, the boys were in a bad car accident. We need to get to the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Amber and Patricia screamed. Nina and Joy stared at her blankly, while Mara shook her head repeatedly.

"Are you playing a trick on us?" Mara asked. "Because if you are, it's not funny."

"I'm so sorry, girls. It's true." Trudy whispered. "Come on, we need to get to the hospital."

Tears began to run down Nina's cheeks as she imagined Fabian. In a hospital bed. Broken. Damaged.

A lone tear slid down Patricia's cheek. Her Slimeball. Broken. Shattered. Heck, she didn't even know if he was _alive_. The tears kept coming, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

Amber was already sobbing and she hadn't even _seen_ Alfie yet. She knew he wouldn't look good, and she couldn't bear the thought of him in a hospital bed.

Silently, Mara cried. Her Jerome. Broken. Injured. Damaged. Would he ever be the same again? More tears slid down her cheeks, as she bent her head, not letting anyone see her cry.

Joy's throat closed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Mick. In a hospital bed. Broken. She tried to calm herself down, but it didn't work to well, as her crying escalated to harsh sobs.

"Come on girls" Trudy walked toward the door, tears welling in her own eyes at the reactions of the girls. Joy wrapped her arm around Patricia's shoulders, who wrapped an arm around Nina's shoulders, who wrapped an arm around Amber's shoulders, who wrapped an arm around Patricia's shoulders. They would get through this. Together.

~~PAGEBREAK~~

All five girls were sitting in the waiting room, having been told that their boyfriends are in surgery as they speak. Amber's crying, and Nina's trying to comfort her. Surprisingly, Patricia's sobbing, and it's taking the combined strength of Joy and Mara to calm her down.

A nurse walked out, clipboard in hand.

"Mick Campell? Alfie Louis? Jerome Clarke?" Joy, Amber, and Mara looked up expectantly.

"Mick has a badly broken right leg, and left wrist. He has three bruised ribs, and a mild concussion." Joy nodded, gulping.

"Alfie has a badly broken left leg and a broken right arm. He has 4 cracked ribs and a concussion." Amber whimpered and nodded.

"And Jerome has a severely broken left leg and a badly broken left arm. He has 5 cracked ribs and a concussion." Mara's eyes go wide, as another tear slides down her cheek.

"What about Fabian Rutter and Edison Sweet?" Nina asks.

"They both are still in surgery. But, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome are resting. I think Mick is awake. Would you like to see them?" The three girls nod. Joy squeezes Patricia's hand, and mouths 'take care of her' to Nina. Nina nods, wrapping a long arm around Patricia's shaking shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay."

Joy, Amber, and Mara followed the nurse to a room.

"Alright, you can go ahead in. You can stay the night, if you'd like."

The girls nodded and pushed open the door. Joy gasped, Amber began to cry, and Mara gulped.

The boys looked horrible. On the right, was Mick. His right leg was wrapped in plaster, along with his left wrist. Bandages were wrapped around his head, ribs, and chest. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Slowly, Joy walked over. She smiled sadly, and kissed his cheek lightly, then settled down in the chair next to his bed, grasping his left hand in both of hers.

In the middle, was Jerome. There was a huge cast on his left leg, and one on his left arm. Bandages were wrapped around his head, and a tiny patch of blood was seeping through. His ribs and chest were wrapped and Mara could hear him wheeze with every breath he took. Her heart breaking, she kissed his forehead, and rubbed his casted arm lightly.

On the left, was Alfie. He looked just like Mick. His right leg was in a cast, along with his left arm. His head was bandaged and a patch of blood sept through. His ribs and chest were wrapped. Amber began to sob as she walked over, throwing her arms around him briefly, and then sitting on a chair next to his bed and letting her tears flow freely.

"I want to see Eddie" Patricia demanded, her voice rough from crying.

"I know, and I want to see Fabian, but we can't, unless the nurse tells us we can."

"Fabian Rutter and Edison Sweet?" Another nurse comes out, with a clipboard, surveying the waiting room.

"How are they?" Patricia and Nina look up anxiously.

"Not too good. Eddie has a severely broken left arm, his right leg was completely shattered and crushed, he has 6 broken ribs, a sprained left ankle, and a concussion." Patricia gulped heavily, as a lump formed in her throat.

"Fabian is pretty much the same as Eddie. His right arm is severely broken, his left leg was crushed and shattered, he has 6 broken ribs, and a sprained left wrist. He also has a concussion." Nina's throat closed, and she let out a dry sob.

"C-Can we see them?" Patricia choked out.

"Yes, you may. But, I must warn you." Nina and Patricia looked at her expectantly.

"They both are in comas."

**Well? Cliffy~ You guys probably hate me for doing this to you. Review, my dears~ New chapter soon~**

**XO ~Rain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! Here's the next chapter. I've prewritten the first few chapters, and the fourth one should be up, at latest, by next weekend. Enjoy~**

"What?" Patricia felt more tears well up in her eyes. Her cockroach. In a _coma_. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't know why she was crying so much over a boy. Then, it hit her. She, Patricia Williamson, was completely in love with Edison Sweet.

Nina stared at the doctor in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to slide down her cheeks. She fled the waiting room, not knowing where she was going.

"I'll go find her." Patricia said, following Nina. "Nina, hey, it's ok"

Nina slid to the floor in front of a restroom. She laid her head in her knees and began to sob for the second time in her life. Sure, she had cried many times before, but only one other time in her life, did she full out sob, and that was when her parents died.

"Nina? Oh god, Nina where are you?" Patricia grew desperate, until she finally found her friend sitting in front of the restrooms, head in her knees, full out sobbing. "Nina" Patricia placed a hand on her shoulder. Nina looked up at her, face tearstained and eyes glassy.

"It's not okay, Patricia!" Nina cried. "He's hurt and broken and dying, and I love him, I really do!"

"I know you do, Nina. I love Eddie, too. We just gotta be strong. C'mon, I'm sure they won't look that bad."

Patricia was dead wrong. Fabian and Eddie looked absolutely awful. Fabian, who was on the left, had a cast on his right arm, one on his left leg, bandages wrapped around his left wrist, ribs, and chest. His head was also wrapped, and there was a huge patch of blood seeping through. Nina began to cry again. She walked over to her boyfriend's bed, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much, Fabes." Nina paused, as if she expected him to say "I love you, Neens" back. But he didn't. He just lay there, breaking her heart with every second.

Patricia stood, frozen in the doorway, her eyes fixed on her limp boyfriend. There was plaster wrapped around his right arm and his left leg. Bandages were wrapped around his right ankle, ribs, chest, and head. A gigantic patch of blood sept through. Patricia ran over and grabbed his left hand, holding it to her cheek. She needed Eddie. She loved him.

~~LINEBREAK~~

Joy stared at Mick, who was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm so sorry, Mick. I'm so sorry" Joy had tears in her eyes.

"What for?"

Joy gasped. _Mick._"Mick?" He looked up at her, smiling his signature smile.

"Hey Joy." Mick grinned at her.

"Oh Mick, you almost gave me a heart attack!" The tears Joy was holding back began to cascade down her cheeks, and Joy bent her head.

"C'mere" Mick opened his arms. Joy let herself fall into them. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne. "It's okay Joy, I'm okay. Don't cry."

In the middle of the room, Mara was talking to Jerome, even though he was still asleep.

"A-And I-I love you so much, Jerome. I-I was proud t-to b-be your girlfriend."

"Am I going somewhere?" Jerome grinned.

"Jerome!" Mara exclaimed, her face breaking into a wide grin. "Oh Jerome, I was so worried!" Tears began to slide down her cheeks and Jerome frowned.

"Come here" He opened his arms. Mara looked eager for a second, then cowered back.

"I might hurt you."

"Mars, I'm on so many drugs. You won't hurt me." Jerome smiled at her, and Mara collapsed into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder, letting her tears soak his shirt. Jerome rubbed her back with his good arm, and kissed her hair.

"I'm fine, Mars." Jerome held her tighter.

Amber was still sobbing as she gripped Alfie's limp hand.

"Ambs?" Amber's eyes lit up.

"Alfie!" she cried, throwing herself at him. Alfie looked shocked for a moment, but then realized what was happening and wrapped his arms around her neck. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey Ambs."

"Hey Ambs? Is that all you have to say?! You scared me to death!"

"I know. I'm sorry. But, I'm alright, see?" Amber didn't reply, just tightened her grip on her boyfriend.

~~LINEBREAK~~

Nina kissed Fabian's cheek, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please Fabian, come back to me. I need you. Please."

Patricia sighed, cradling Eddie's limp hand. "I love you so much, slimeball. Isn't it ironic that it takes a car accident for me to realize?"She stared at his injuries as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "Please come back to me, my Eddie."

**How was that? I know it was short and don't worry, I have some ideas for this story. Next chapter will probably be up by Tuesday, at latest, this weekend. Thanks for reading! Review~**

**XO ~Rain**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry, you guys. I know this is late, but I had a lot of work to do. Sadly, this is the last prewritten chapter, from now on, updates will be late. Maybe a week? Anyways, enjoy this chapter, there's a lot of drama.**

Chapter 4

Patricia had run out of tears to cry. She was mentally berating herself for crying as much as she did. She was Patricia Williamson, a tough girl that _never _showed weakness. She sighed, looking at the cuts and bruises that marred her boyfriend's face.

"I wish it was me." Patricia whispered, solemnly. "I wish I could take your place."

Desperately, she wanted to throw her arms around Eddie. Assure herself that he was okay. That he was _alive. _The only indication was his beeping heart monitor.

"Patricia?" A nurse entered the room, carrying a medium sized velvet box.

"Yes?" Patricia stared at the box, wondering what it contained.

"This was found in Eddie's pocket. I'm so sorry." The nurse handed the box to her, and walked out of the room. Patricia opened the box and gasped. Inside, lay a beautiful silver necklace with a heart pendant in the middle. On the front of the heart, the word, _Yacker_, was engraved. Patricia flipped the heart over. As she read the engraving on the back, tears began to stream down her cheeks. It said, _To my beautiful Yacker, who I will love forever and always. _Patricia then realized that their one year anniversary was in 3 days.

"E-E-Eddie," Patricia sobbed. "Oh Eddie, please, y-you can't l-leave me for our anniversary."

"Trixie?" Joy appeared at the doorway, Amber close behind. "Oh Trixie, it's okay." Joy ran over and pulled Patricia into a hug. Across the room, Amber was doing the same with Nina.

"Neens, you need to calm down." Amber ordered. Just hearing her nickname, made Nina sob harder. Fabian thought of the name. _Fabian. _Just thinking about him, made her miss him more than ever. She grasped his limp hand in hers, squeezing hard.

~~LINEBREAK~~

Mara sobbed into Jerome's shirt. She was so close to losing him. She still couldn't believe he was alive, and the fact that she was in his arms.

"Mars, it's okay. I'm okay, really." Jerome was surprised. Mara never acted like this. She was always so…strong. Seeing her so broken was shattering Jerome's heart.

Alfie and Mick were confused. Where were Fabian and Eddie? What had happened to them? Were they okay?

Suddenly, Nina burst into the room, her face stained with tears and her eyes wide.

"Amber and Joy," she gasped.

Instantly, Alfie and Mick were alert. "What happened?" Alfie demanded.

"A-Amber started feeling light headed and she fainted." Nina whimpered. "And Joy, she's hyperventilating."

"WHAT?!" Alfie and Mick shouted in unison. Nina nodded, and Patricia came up behind, carrying Amber. Gently, she placed her on Alfie's bed. Alfie immediately gathered her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

Nina left the room, and was back a few minutes later, leading in a sobbing, hyperventilating, Joy. When she saw Mick, Joy threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest.

"Aww, Joy, what happened?" Mick cooed, gently wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back,

"After Amber fainted," Patricia began. "Joy started to sob and then it turned into that and…."

Jerome nodded for the three of them. "What's the story with Fabian and Eddie?"

"Um….uh…" Patricia looked for the words to tell them.

"Tell us, Patricia." Jerome demanded.

"They're both in comas!" Nina cried, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

Mick and Alfie both looked at her. "What?"

Patricia nodded, wrapping an arm around Nina's shoulders.

"Alright." Jerome tried to stay strong. "I'll send Mara over in a few minutes."

"Okay," Patricia replied. "We're gonna go back."

The boys nodded, and Patricia led Nina back to Fabian and Eddie's room. She collapsed into a chair beside Eddie's bed, while Nina stood next to Fabian's head, grasping his hand.

"Fabian…I don't know how to say this," Nina began. "I love you more than life itself. You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. You've always been faithful and kind. When we started Sibuna, you were so patient and kind. I love you for that. I need you, Fabes. I've just realized how much I need you in my life. I'm nothing without you. I've tried to be strong….I just can't."

"Slimeball…I'm not sure how I should say this," Patricia started. "I love you so much. I remember when I hated you with a passion because you're _American_. I remember when I realized I had feeling for you. How I told Joy, because I was afraid to reveal my true feelings. I'm still a little scared. I love you more than life itself…it's just hard for me to say it, you know? I'm not the kind of person who puts her feelings out in the open for everyone to see. I love that fact that you understand me. When no one else does, you're always there. When I fall, you're there, ready to pick up the pieces. I'm going to reveal something, cockroach. I'm broken. I'm broken without you. I just realized that. I can't do anything without you. I know that if you can hear me, you'll laugh at me for being a wuss and all, but it's _true. _This is all the truth."

"That was beautiful, Patricia," Nina whispered. "I never knew you felt like that."

"Well, this is between me and my slimeball, so don't tell anyone, yeah?" Patricia replied.

"Okay." Nina nodded. "I'm still getting used to the way you British people speak"

"Aww, is the_ American_ having trouble?" Patricia teased, smiling.

Nina glared at her, then turned to Fabian. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying so much. I'm 'The Chosen One'"

"Y-You're also m-my C-Chosen O-One"

**How was that? What do you guys think of Patricia's character? Is she too vulnerable? I'm trying to bring out a different side in her, a side only Eddie knows about. Tell me how I did. The next chapter will be up soon, I actually have to write it, this time. xD Anyways, please leave me a review~ Oh! By the way, have any of you guys heard One Direction's new album Take Me Home? I'm listening to it as I write. The songs are so good~ Okay, I'll stop now. Bye!**

**XO ~Rain**


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's head snapped up and she saw her precious boyfriend's brown eyes staring at her.

"FABIAN!" Nina screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her tears spilled over, staining his shirt, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

Fabian chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Nina's waist, kissing the top of her head. "Neens, it's okay. I'm alright. Shh."

He looked at Patricia, confused. "Why is she like this?"

"Are you really that dumb, Fabian?" Patricia snapped. "You were in a coma! There was a possibility you wouldn't have woken up!"

"I was?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Patricia shot back, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Why are you cry-oh." Fabian looked across the room to see Eddie and then understood. "C'mere, Trixie." Fabian and Joy were the only ones allowed to call her that. Patricia walked over, and Fabian lifted an arm from Nina's back, and wrapped it around Patricia.

"It's okay," he murmured to the two girls sobbing into each of his shoulders. "Eddie's strong, Trixie. He'll make it."

"B-But what if he dies? What about me? I need him, Fabian!" Patricia cried.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay. I hate seeing you like this, Trixie. I consider you my baby sister."

"I am NOT a baby!" Patricia snapped.

"You are to me." Fabian grinned at her. "I'm 8 months older than you."

Patricia sighed. "I can't stand seeing him like this…he looks so broken and…I need him and I love him, and I'm being a wuss, aren't I?"

Fabian chuckled. "No. You have every right to feel this way. It's perfectly normal."

"Thanks, Fabian." Patricia kissed his cheek lightly. She loved Fabian as an older brother. Joy and Fabian were her oldest friends, and the three of them had developed a close bond.

"You're welcome, Trixie. If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Fabian smiled at her, and then turned his attention back to Nina.

LINEBREAK

Alfie still had Amber in his arms, carding his fingers through her honey blonde hair. While, Joy was still sobbing into Mick's shirt, though he had no idea what she was so upset about. Mara had fallen asleep, her head against Jerome's shoulder.

"Joy? You gotta tell me what's wrong." Mick cooed.

"A-A-Amber…and stress…and you…and…" Joy choked out before dissolving in more tears.

"Awww, Joy. Amber's gonna be okay. And, I'm fine. Why don't you go to sleep?" Mick wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Joy nodded and buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes. Her breathing deepened, and Mick sighed in relief, beginning to rub circles on her back.

"How's Amber?" He called.

"She's unconscious, her breathing's ragged and she's wheezing." Alfie replied. "I think she's a little sick."

"And Mara?" Mick asked.

"Shaken, but overall, okay." Jerome replied.

Mick sighed. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"I dunno." Alfie replied. "We're good people. Why did we get into an accident?"

Just then, Patricia burst into the room, smiling. "Fabian's awake!"

"Yes!" Alfie cried.

"How's he doing?" Jerome asked.

"He's okay. Nina's clinging to him." Patricia's voice held a hint of sadness and Mick realized that it was because Eddie was the only one still unconscious.

"Alright. Thanks for telling us. Go back to Eddie." Mick ordered. Patricia nodded and walked out of the room.

Alfie turned to face the other two boys. "It's good that Fabian's awake. But what about Eddie?"

"He'll wake up soon." Jerome replied.

"I hope," Mick chimed in.

Back in Fabian and Eddie's hospital room, Patricia was still crying. She really hated crying. Patricia Williamson did _not_ cry. She couldn't help it. She wasn't Patricia anymore. Not without Eddie. He was part of her…and seeing him broken made that part of her die, leaving her dying inside.

"Oh, dearie," Trudy whispered sympathetically. "Come here." And, with that, Patricia ran into Trudy's awaiting arms.

"I need him. Now!" Patricia began to sob harder, as she flew into a panic.

"Calm down, sweetie," Trudy murmured soothingly, rubbing the panicked girl's back. "It's okay. Eddie will wake up soon."

"I-I-I ha-had to tell h-him something," Patricia cried. "Something important."

"Shh. I know. You can still tell him. Just wait a little bit longer," Trudy cooed. "Now, do you think you'll be okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Patricia nodded at her. "Sorry, you had to see me like that."

"Oh no! Patricia, you can always come talk to me if Eddie isn't around. I won't judge you."

"What do you mean, if Eddie's not around?!" Patricia snapped. "You think he's going to die, don't you?!"

"Of course not, my dear. It's jus-"

"No. If you don't think my boyfriend will survive, so be it. If everyone thinks he'll die, so be it. But, I'm never going to give up hope. He's my Eddie, and he's strong. He will make it. And, I don't care what you, or Victor, or anyone else thinks."

**God, I'm so sorry for not updating, you guys. I think I'm getting sick and I've been up until midnight just doing homework. It's been really hard. I'm writing the next chapter right now, and I'm hoping to post it tomorrow night, as a gift for making you guys wait so long (and leaving you with a horrible cliff-hanger). So, look for it! And thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day and I love to know that you guys are enjoying this story so much! I have a lot more planned out, now that the boys are slowly starting to realize what's going on with Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy. And, I just realized this author's note is getting really long. xD So, I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter! Bye!**

**XO ~Rain**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I promised a sooner update…I've just had stuff…going on…read my Big Time Rush story, **_**Pain**_**, if you want more details.**

Patricia glared at Trudy, and stalked out of the room. She walked into the room, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick were in.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" Mick asked gently. "Stay with Eddie."

"Trudy thinks he's gonna die! And so do all of you! Am I the only one who believes that he'll make it?!" Patricia lashed out at him.

"Patricia, you know we do-"

"Save it." Patricia stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. "All I want is my boyfriend back!" She fled the room, and ran down the hall, towards the waiting room. She ran straight through the room, ignoring glances of strangers, and straight outside. Then, she stopped.

"I need…" Patricia mumbled to herself.

"Patricia?" She looked up. Jasper, Fabian's godfather.

"Take me home…please…I can't stand being here…" she whimpered.

"Of course," Jasper replied warmly.

"Jasper? Miss Williamson? What is going on here?" Victor walked up, anger in his eyes. "Where are the boys?"

"They're in the hospital, I was just about to take Patricia home," Jasper replied.

"You will do no such thing," Victor barked. "There is no supervisor for her. Think of all the mischief she can cause."

"I highly doubt Patricia will be up to causing mischief," Jasper retorted.

"Fine. I will allow an exception, just this once, because I need to be notified on the current status of the boys."

"Thank you, Victor. Come along, Patricia," Jasper led Patricia to his car. She got into the passenger's seat, and folded her hands in her lap, staring straight out the window, her expression stony.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, concerned about the girl. She never acted like this. Patricia replied with a nod, and he knew she didn't feel like talking. He sighed and began to back out of the hospital, driving toward Patricia's surrogate home.

About 10 minutes later, Jasper pulled to a stop, right in front of Anubis House.

"Thanks," Patricia said, exiting the car, and heading up the front walkway.

"You're welcome, Patricia, call if you need anything," he replied, speeding away.

Patricia unlocked the front door and stepped into the foyer. Her feet immediately carried her to the room Fabian, Eddie, and Mick shared. She collapsed onto Eddie's bed, inhaling deeply.

"Eddie…please…I'm sorry for being rude when you first arrived. I'm sorry for being defiant! I just want you back. No. I _need _you back. Just…please…"

….

Back at the hospital, Amber was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed, was that her head hurt. Her stomach hurt, and she just felt sick…really sick.

"Hey," Alfie whispered. Amber stared up at him, eyes glassy. "How do you feel?"

His voice was surprisingly soothing, and Amber leaned closer toward him, as she contemplated her answer. "It _hurts._"

"What hurts, Ambs?" The concern was evident in his expression, as he snaked his casted arm behind her back.

"My head…my stomach…everything, pretty much," Amber groaned when she finished her sentence.

"That's to be expected," Alfie murmured. "You hit your head when you fainted, and you're pretty sick. It's okay, though. I'll take care of you."

"How?" Amber replied weakly. "You're all broken."

"Shh. I'm fine," Alfie shushed her. "Now, get some sleep." Amber nodded, her head flopping onto his chest.

….

Mara stared at Jerome's chest, as it rose and fell with every breath he took.

"Gerbil?" A soft voice broke the silence.

"Poppy!" Mara walked over to the small girl standing in the doorway. The moment she got closer, Mara's facial expression changed from delight, to shock. Poppy has a bruise on her cheek, and her clothes were torn. She was limping, tears pricking at her eyes, lip quivering.

"Poppy, what happened?" Mara got closer to the young girl.

Poppy instantly cowered back. "Don't…I want my brother."

"Pops, c'mere," Jerome called. He'd woken up when he heard Poppy come in, and she looked miserable.

"Gerbil?" Poppy asked, limping into Jerome's open arms.

"Poppy, what happened?" Jerome asked immediately, kissing his sister's head.

"Seniors," Poppy whimpered. "I…played a prank…a small one..and they got angry, and…"

"Aww, it's okay," Jerome cooed. Normally, he would be mad at her, but she looked like she was paying the price for her actions. Poppy nuzzled her face into Jerome's shoulder, as he rubbed her back.

Mara smiled, and walked out of the room, to give them some time alone.

….

Patricia was angry. Angry. She didn't care what it took. She wanted to go into that hospital room, and _shake_ Eddie awake. She knew she couldn't do that, but she could visit him. The hospital wasn't too far of a walk/run.

Patricia left her boyfriend's room, and pulled on her boots, then ran out the door, and toward the hospital, 7 blocks away. Finally, she reached the main entrance. With a final burst of energy, Patricia ran to Eddie's room, ignoring the shocked looks of Victor, Trudy, and Jasper. She stood next to Eddie's bed fearfully.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but, his chances of survival are very low. I think you should say your last goodbyes," suggested a doctor.

Patricia stared, as h left the room. She pulled a shinning, silver, object, from her purse, and held it up. Slowly, she walked into Aflie, Mick, and Jerome's room.

"Guys, I have something to say," she announced.

"Yes?" Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and Poppy looked up at her expectantly. Joy and Amber were sleeping, and Mara wasn't in the room.

"If Eddie's condition gets any worse, or he doesn't wake up before our anniversary, I'm killing myself."

**Woah, didn't see that coming, did you? I have all kins of new ideas, for this. Also, what did you guys think of the Jerome/Poppy fluff. I think their brother-sister relationship is really cute, so I had to throw that in. I know there was no Fabina or Moy. They'll show up in the next chapter, which, should be up soon. I'm on winter break, so more time to write. Thanks for reading! **

**XO ~Rain**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while, guys. I'm sorry. I had midterms and school, and a bunch of other stuff. Anyway, my friend gave me ideas for this chapter, and I think it turned out pretty good. Enjoy~**

Jerome stared, wide-eyed, at the goth in front of him, not fully comprehending what she had just said. He felt sick to his stomach. Patricia…killing herself? That just wasn't right. Patricia _couldn't _do it. She just…._couldn't. _

Alfie blinked a few times, feeling numb. Patricia…she was the sweet goth that everyone loved. He couldn't imagine life without her. He actually _liked _it when she scolded him for pranks and whatnot.

Mike sighed. Patricia wasn't gonna do it. He'd make sure of it. She didn't deserve this. All she needed was Eddie back. It hurt him…to see how broken she was without Eddie.

….

Patricia snuck into the room Alfie, Amber, Jerome, Mick, Joy, and Poppy were in.

"Amber?" She asked cautiously. Amber sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Amber asked sleepily.

"How're you feeling?" Patricia decided to go into what she had to say, slowly, as not to stress out the ill girl.

"Better." Amber replied simply.

"Then…there's something I need to tell you..." Patricia began, sitting on the edge of the bed. She thought for a minute, wondering how to express her thoughts, without overwhelming Amber's mind. Slowly, she rolled up her sleeve, revealing her wrist. There were the cuts, covering her whole arm. Some were fading, while others were pinkish, from the previous night or earlier that morning.

"Patricia!" Amber gasped, staring at her friend's wrist in horror. "Why?!"

"Because. Eddie's getting worse. And I can't live without him." At this point, Alfie was awake. He cracked an eye open, but when the girls didn't notice, closed it and pretended that he was still asleep.

Poppy watched through the glass window, from outside, staring at the two girls. She had left to get something to eat, and be checked out by a doctor. Turns out, she had a couple bruised ribs, and she'd be sore for a while. Nothing she couldn't live with. She needed to know what Patricia told Amber. The look on Amber's face…she just had to know what was going on. And, she'd find out.

…

Nina finally stepped back from Fabian's bed, hearing him wince.

"You okay?" She asked gently. Fabian sighed. He wasn't really okay, but he didn't want to tell Nina that. He just nodded at her, even though he felt like crap.

"I don't think so, Fabian," Nina continued, staring at her boyfriend. The poor guy was deathly pale, except for his flushed cheeks, which were glowing red. He was breathing heavily, and he let out a loud cough, hacking and choking. She began to rub circles on his stiff back, as his coughing began to subside.

"I'm fine," Fabian muttered, sinking back onto his pillows. His head really hurt, but he wasn't about to say it. He didn't want Nina to think he was weak.

"Fabian." Nina looked sternly at her injured boyfriend. She could tell he was hiding something, and she wanted to know what it was. And she wanted to know. Now.

"My chest kinda hurts, and my ribs hurt." Fabian winced as he said that, coughing at the end of his sentence. A lone tear slid down one flushed cheek.

"Oh, Fabian…." Nina replied, sitting on the edge of his bed, and stroking back his dark brown bangs.

"It really hurts, Neens," Fabian moaned, trying to curl into a ball. As he did so, his ribs protested, shooting pain through his whole body. Defeated, Fabian fell back against the mattress, crying, as Nina comforted her to the best of her ability.

…

Joy felt so sad. Depressed. She didn't know what it was. Why she felt this way. She just felt depressed, sad all the time. Lost in her own thoughts, her own mind. Not paying any attention to others, or the world around her. Ii was all internal. Like she was isolated from the world.

As she leaned into Mick's chest, Joy thought about it. What would things be like if she killed herself? Would it matter? Would anyone care? She doubted it. Everyone was worried and scared and afraid.

She especially felt bad for Patricia. Eddie had a low chance of waking up…or surviving. She didn't know Patricia was staying strong throughout all of this. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if Mick was in the same situation as Eddie.

…

Amber thought about what Patricia had said. What she was doing. It wasn't right. It couldn't be right. What was going to happen next? What were they going to do? They were all falling, and there was only one person who could fix them. Eddie. He'd be able to fix them….if only he wasn't comatose. She sighed softly, curling back into Alfie's chest, letting her thoughts take over again.

…

Poppy limped after Mara, wanting to tell _someone_ what she'd heard. She couldn't tell Jerome…or anyone else. Mara was the only one. Finally, she caught up to her.

"Mara!" Poppy called, breathing heavily. Mara turned, seeing the injured girl hobbling up behind her.

"Poppy!" Mara waited for the twelve year old to catch up. Finally, Poppy reached Mara.

"Mara, there's something wrong with Patricia, and she's doing something bad and she told Amber and I want to know what it is," Poppy said in a rush.

"Woah, calm down, Poppy. So, you're saying that Patricia is doing something bad, and she confided in Amber?"

Poppy nodded quickly. Mara thought for a moment, before coming to a quick decision. "Alright, let's go investigate," she suggested, earning another nod from the girl beside her.

…

Eddie was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. His head hurt like hell, his ribs burned. He could feel his limbs, and could hear what was going on around him. He could hear harsh sobs, chokes, and coughs, from beside his bed. Was that…Patricia? Her sobs broke his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. He began to blink, finally opening his eyes. His intuition was right. Though, what shocked him, was the fact that Patricia held a bloody razor to her right wrist, which was covered in cuts and blood.

"Oh my God…" He whispered. Patricia's head snapped up, and her mouth dropped open.

"EDDIE!" She screamed, throwing herself at him. All the tears she'd been holding back, began streaming down her cheeks, as she curled farther and farther into her boyfriend. "Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie." She whispered over, and over, burying her face in his chest.

"Wow Yacker, miss me much?" Eddie joked, still worried about her wrist.

"Eddie. Eddie," Patricia murmured, inhaling the faint scent of cologne on his body, as she kept crying.

"Yacker, shhhh. Don't cry, please don't cry." Eddie cooed, stroking her aburn hair with his uncasted hand. "What did you do to yourself, babygirl?"

Patricia coughed and sniffled. "W-What do you m-m-mean?"

"This." Eddie held up her bleeding and torn up wrist, eyes flashing.

"I…I…." Patricia replied, wincing as her wrist flared in pain. She tried to hold back the tears, but Eddie saw through it. He shifted in his bed, and pulled Patricia down, so she was lying on his chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and he turned on his side, and wrapped his arms around her. Gently, he began to rub her back, trying to soothe her. His injuries were pretty sore, he didn't feel too good, his head hurt like hell, but he had to take care of Patricia. His ribs flared up in pain, shooting agony through is whole body, making him gasp and wince. Then, his leg began to shoot pain signals through his nervous system, making him clench his teeth to keep from screaming.

"Y-Yacker?" He stuttered, not being able to take it any longer.

"Eddie? What's wrong?" Patricia looked in her boyfriend's eyes. They were filled with an emotion, she'd never seen on him before. Pain. Pure agony.

"It hurts…" He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut, and trying to curl into fetal position. The pain was beginning to worsen, and he couldn't take it. He let out a harsh cough, whimpering as his ribs burned.

"C'mon Slimeball, don't do this to me, tell me what hurts," Patricia whispered.

"Everything," Eddie managed to choke out, before the tears took over.

**Well? I've got a good idea for this. All the plot lines will eventually mix together and become one surprising twist~ I've got a lot in store for you guys, so keep a look out~ Review, please, and if you have ideas, I may be able to incorporate them in~ Love you guys~**

**XO ~Neha**


	8. Chapter 8

"Shhh, it's okay…" Patricia murmured, stroking his hair, and rubbing his back. She felt his back quiver under her fingers, as he shook with sobs.

"….it hurts…." Eddie whimpered. He was almost panicking, flailing his injured arm around, and coughing every once in awhile.

"Eddie…..calm down…..relax…it's okay…"

"Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts ithurts," Eddie barely knew what he was saying, just that he was in unbearable pain. His head….oh god….

"I'm calling the doctor, shhh. Calm down," Patricia soothed gently, pressing the call button with one hand.

"Yacker….sorry…for being….in a coma…for….so long…. just please….make it stop!" Eddie wailed, as he began to sob brokenly.

"Oh Eddie….I'd make it stop if I could, I swear to god I would," Patricia's heart breaking, she wrapped him into her arms, kissing his forehead and trying her best to comfort him.

Eddie suddenly pushed her away, his face paling, making him look like a ghost. He cupped a hand over his mouth, shaking. Patricia knew what was coming next. She pulled the trashcan from the floor, onto the bed, placing it right in front of his mouth. As soon as Eddie removed his hand, the vomit exploded from his mouth, splashing into the can. His stomach convulsed again, as more vomit issued forth. Tears and sweat dripped down his cheeks, as he gagged and choked.

Patricia's heart broke, as she watched his torture.

As Eddie's torture continued, Patricia looked over to Nina and Fabian. She was shocked to see Fabian, crying and coughing, in pain, as Nina tried to comfort him and calm him down. Eddie finally lifted his head from the trash can, breathing heavily, still crying.

"Oh, Eddie, it's alright, you're okay," Patricia cooed, tangling her fingers through his hair, as he looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Water?" he croaked, touching his throat. Patricia nodded, walking over to the cabinets in the corner of the room, and pulling a cold water bottle from one. She handed it to Eddie, who unscrewed the cap, and took a heavy sip.

"I wanna see how Fabian's doing. You'll be okay, right?" Patricia murmured."I'll ask Nina to come over." She received a nod from her boyfriend, and turned, toward Fabian's bed.

"Neens?" She asked, placing a hand on the other girl's back. "Go talk to Eddie for a while, I'll watch him."

"He's awake?!" Nina exclaimed.

Patricia smiled. "Yeah, go talk to him. He's in pain, though, so don't freak him out."

"I won't. Same goes for Fabian," Nina answered, making her way over to Eddie's beside.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Patricia asked gently. Fabian turned his head, and stared at her, with tear-filled eyes.

"Everything hurts, Trixie," he whimpered, reaching out a hand, as if wanting her to do something to alleviate his excruciating pain.

"Aw, Fabes, I wish I could help you," Patricia replied, squeezing herself into the bed beside him, and taking him into her arms. She kissing his forehead, and rubbed his back gently, soothing him. To her relief, he drifted into sleep, a content smile forming on his face.

…

Nina stared at her Osirian, feeling her heart wrench. The poor thing looked awful. He was deathly pale, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy. He looked like he was trying to hold pain in, which didn't seem to be working well. He was clearly in pain, and not doing a good job of hiding it.  
"How're you holding up?" Nina asked softly, placing her hand on his heated forehead.

"O-Okay," Eddie stuttered, clearly lying.

"Eddie. It's okay. Don't hold back. Let everything out. I'm here. It's okay," she murmured.

"Neens...please...my head hurts...make it stop..." Eddie choked, as more tears dripped onto the hospital gown he wore.

"Shhh. Shhh, it's okay. Just close your eyes and think happy thoughts." Eddie gave her a weak nod, wincing. He tried, to fall asleep, but his head hurt too much.

"Yacker..." he mumbled, feeling for his girlfriend's hand. Nina felt her heart break even more at that.

"Patricia?" Nina called. The goth looked up, untangling herself from Fabian and racing over.

"Yacker?" Eddie croaked again, a tear sliding down his cheek. "S-Sorry if I d-did s-something."

"Oh no, Eddie, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm right here, it's okay, I'm here," Patricia cooed. Eddie was sobbing now, tears falling faster onto his sheets. The pain kept intensifying, and it was killing him. He thrashed against his covers, ignoring his leg and ribs.

Patricia looked at Nina. "Help me. We need to hold him down. All this thrashing will really hurt later on." Nina nodded, and pressed Eddie's right arm to the mattress, keeping a firm hold on his wrist, so he couldn't move. She did the same with his right ankle. Across her, Patricia was doing the same.

"Eddie, I know it hurts, just calm down. The doctor's coming. Relax, Weasel. I gotcha," Patricia whispered, sitting beside him. She took his battered body into her arms, letting him sob into her shoulder.

"Bucket," Eddie gasped, one hand flying up to cover his mouth. Patricia looked frantically at Nina, who grabbed the trash can and placed it in front of Eddie. Retches wracked his fragile body, as he coughed up mouthfuls of bile.

Patricia's heart was shattering. What the hell did Eddie do to deserve this? This unbearable pain, this torture? He was in so much pain, he looked so vulnerable and broken. And Patricia knew that he _hated _looking vulnerable.

Finally, the retches stopped. Eddie leaned back, and fell against his pillows, tears still streaming down his tearstained cheeks,

"You called?" A woman with long brown hair rushed into the room. She carried a clipboard, and a stethoscope was wrapped around her neck.

"Yeah...Eddie...he's in unbearable pain. His head is causing it. He threw up twice, and I think he's running a pretty high fever," Patricia explained.

The doctor looked a bit puzzled. "His head?"

"Yeah, he's in so much pain...can you give him something?"

"Yes, I can. I can give him a sedative, which will make him sleep, and in the meantime, we'll figure out what's wrong."

Patricia nodded. "Thanks."

"Of course, I'm going to go get the sedative. I'll be right back." The doctor left the room. Patricia used this time to her advantage. Eddie was just staring at her, so she kissed his scorching forehead, and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I love you, Slimeball," she whispered affectionately.

"Love...you...too, Yacker.."

…

Mick sighed heavily, stroking Joy's hair. She lay on his chest, lost in deep thought. He knew something was wrong. There was something she wasn't telling him. He knew that she was hurting, and he hated how much pain the accident caused her.

Slowly, he wrapped an arm around Joy's stomach, and held her to him. This was his babygirl. And he'd do anything to fix her.

…

**Well? I didn't know it'd be this long xD The next chapter should be out sooner. This is actually one of my favorites, because of all the Peddie. I love writing them. But, don't worry, Amfie, Jara, and some more Moy, will be mixed in with the other questions. Review, you guys. Please~ Thanks for all your amazing reviews. **

**XO ~Neha**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I took forever to update, and I'm sorry. But, we've reached over 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! Okay I'll shut up, onto the chapter…**

"All right, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, you've been discharged. I'd like to see you all in two weeks for examinations, x-rays, and a measure of how your recoveries are progressing. However, you guys are free to go, I just need to give you a few instructions," Dr. Rieman announced, making a few notes on his clipboard.

Mick nodded, kissing Joy's cheek, and turning to the doctor. Alfie moaned softly, rolling over, and burying his face in his pillow, as Amber rubbed his back. Jerome let out a pained whimper, coughing, as Mara stroked his sweaty hair from his ashen face.

"So, Mick, how are you feeling?" Dr. Rieman inquired.

"Actually, pretty good, doc. Not in that much pain, just my ribs are a little sore," Mick replied casually.

"That's good. I'd like you to keep that leg elevated. Don't walk if you don't need to, because that'll cause you more pain. Your concussion has been cleared, and you're free to use electronics. I'm giving you a pair of crutches, which shouldn't hurt your wrist too much. I'd also like you to stay at home for a few days, just to rest. And I've prescribed pain medication, you'll need to take it every six hours. Be careful not to skip a dose, that'll result in extreme pain which the medication won't be able to fully numb. Any questions?"

Mick shook his head. "We're good," Joy confirmed, as the doctor handed her a few sheets of paper. She glanced at them, before folding them and sliding them in her pocket. "Let's get you into this wheelchair," she said, as a nurse wheeled one into the room.

"Ugh," Mick groaned

…

"And, Alfred, how are you feeling?" Dr. Rieman continued, stepping over to the edge of Alfie's bed.

"Horrible," Alfie grunted, as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh, beau…" Amber whispered sympathetically. "Roll over, I'll take care of you."

"Do you really feel horrible?" Dr. Rieman asked gently, as Alfie rolled over so he was facing Amber. He buried his face in her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. He nodded into her shoulder.

"Amber, can you feel his forehead?" Amber complied, pressing her palm to Alfie's forehead.

"He's really warm, I think he's got a high fever," Amber reported, removing her hand.

"Ambs, shush, head hurts," Alfie mumbled.

"Your head hurts?" Amber asked him.

"Headaches are common, don't worry. Though he does look pretty bad, I'm going to send him home, because it'll be more comfortable for him. His concussion's still pretty bad, so that headache will be there. I'd keep his leg elevated, and don't let him get up often. He does look sick, so you might not have to worry about that. Change the bandages on his ribs daily. I'd give him crutches, but he's pretty weak, so a wheel chair will have to do. Pain medication, he should take once every five hours, and like Mick, if he skips a dosage, he'll be hit by extreme pain. Any questions?"

"No, thank you," Amber replied, taking a few papers. "I'll get him ready."

…

"Jerome, please, don't cry, you're okay," Mara cooed, rubbing her agonized boyfriend's back.

"But it hurts…" Jerome whimpered through tears.

"How's he doing?" Dr. Rieman asked.

"He's miserable, is there anything you can give him?" Mara replied hopefully.

"No, there isn't. He's already on pain medication, and we don't want to get him addicted. He's sick, that I'm aware of, and he is still going to be discharged, but I've got some things to tell you. His concussion's still pretty bad, so he'll have a headache for a while. Keep his leg elevated, and change the bandages on his ribs daily. He looks really weak, so I'll let him use a wheelchair. Pain medication, he should take once every five hours, and like Mick, and Alfie, if he skips a dosage, he'll be hit by extreme pain. Any questions?"

"No, I think we're good. Thank you so much," Mara replied, as she was handed a few papers.

"Mars…it hurts…" Jerome's whimper broke her heart, and Mara sighed, stroking his dirty blonde hair from his sweaty forehead.

"I've got you, Jerome. I'll never leave you."

…

Cracked skull. The words invaded Patricia's mind. Eddie's skull was cracked. Inevitable pain. Possible memory loss. Possible brain damage. He was really sick, to add to it. All in all, Eddie would be feeling beyond miserable when he woke up. The sedative had put him to sleep. He tossed and turned with nightmares, but Patricia didn't have the heart to wake him. When she noticed him twisting and turning, screaming, her heart shattered. She had no choice but to wake him.

"Eddie," she whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Krueger."

"Huh?!" Eddie sat up and looked around wildly, eyes full of fear and pain.

"You okay?" Patricia asked.

"No…" he mumbled, his head falling against her shoulder. The light was really hurting his head, and Patricia could tell. Slowly, she eased him down, down to the mattress, keeping her arms around him.

"You're okay, I love you," she whispered. She felt his heated forehead press against her jacket, as he searched for comfort. "Ssssh. It's gonna be okay."

"My head…" he moaned tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know, I know," Patricia replied. "Just close your eyes, I'll be here when you wake up."

…

Fabian had been diagnosed with pneumonia. A deadly disease. A painful disease. He was crying softly into Nina's shirt, as she rubbed his back.

"You're okay, ssssh," Nina soothed, pressing a kiss to his burning forehead.

"My ribs hurt…" he moaned.

"Oh, Fabian…" Nina whispered. She couldn't stand to see the poor guy suffering. "I love you, I love you so much. I'm sorry. I know it hurts and I wish I could do something."

Fabian tried to smile at Nina's words. Everything just hurt so much. His stomach was doing endless flip flops, and nausea was taking over. He was doing his best to hold back to the bile threatening to rise up his throat. It didn't work out too well, because he sat up straight as the contents of his stomach exploded out of him, splattering all over Nina and his clothes. He shivered and sobbed, watching Nina's pained expression.

"Sorry…" he groaned as he fell back down.

"Don't worry about it, are you okay?" Nina asked worriedly.

"My stomach hurts…so much…" Fabian whimpered, looking like an injured pupper, scared, tired, and in pain.

"I know…sssh. I love you, c'mere," Nina murmured, taking him into her arms. She kissed his forehead, whispering to him.

"Sleep, Fabian, it's alright. I'm not leaving you."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Fabian."

**So, what did you guys think? Also, this story isn't close to over. Just because Mick, Jerome, and Alfie are going home, doesn't mean everything's all sunshine and rainbows. Things are getting a lot worse from here on out… Anyways, please review, and I love you all! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!**

**XO ~Neha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for the long waits, I'm really busy with school and finals coming up. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Wow chapter 10 already…**

"Alfie?" Amber whispered, trying to wake her sleeping boyfriend. It was time to go, and he was still asleep. Mick was just about to go, having lowered himself into a wheelchair. Jerome however, wasn't ready. He was in pain, crying a little as Mara and Poppy whispered sweet words into his ear.

Amber shook Alfie's shoulder gently, trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" Alfie mumbled groggily, half-sleep, eyes cracking open. "Ambs…m'tired…"

"I know, beau. But once we get back to Anubis, you can sleep as much as you want. You just gotta get into this wheelchair," Amber told him. "Here, can you sit up?" Alfie groaned, a tear sliding down his cheek. He shook his head, and Amber sighed.

"Here, I'll help you," she offered, wrapping her arms around his waist. She flinched when he let out a loud whimper, as her arms made contact with his sore abdomen. Using the small amount of strength she had, Amber eased him up until he was sitting on his own. The action put lots of pressure on his injured ribs, and by the time he was sitting up, Alfie was also crying.

"Ambs…" he moaned, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. Just hang on for me, okay?" Amber replied, pressing a kiss to his check. "Okay, now let's get you into the wheelchair."

Alfie let out a scream at this, the tears falling faster. "Please no no no!" He cried, staring at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Alfie…" she whispered. Despite his protests, she managed to help him into the wheelchair, cringing at the sight of him. His eyes were sharp with pain and filled with unshed tears. His cheeks were tearstained, and his lip was quivering.

"You're okay. I love you. I love you so much."

…

Patricia stared blankly at Eddie. He was asleep, chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He wheezed between breaths, whimpering. The poor guy looked awful and Patricia couldn't bear it. She sighed. Why'd this have to happen? What had she done wrong?

She knew that Eddie wouldn't want her to hurt herself. But Patricia didn't really care at this point. She needed pain, and cutting was the only option. She grabbed her razor from her purse, and held it above her wrist.

Was it worth it? Did she really need to cut?

Patricia considered this.

She made a decision. And pressed the blade to her skin.

…

Mara had finally managed to get Jerome ready to go. After taking on last look around the hospital room to see if she'd forgotten anything, Mara turned to Jerome. Her boyfriend was slumped in a wheelchair, shivering. He would let out a whimper or moan occasionally, and a tear would slip down his cheek.

"Mars, can we go so I can sleep?" Jerome croaked, his eyes full of pleading.

Mara's heart broke at how pitiful he looked. Red face, tearstained cheeks, glassy eyes, not to mention his physical injuries. "Yeah, Jerome. Let's go."

She pushed his wheelchair out the door of the hospital room, following Amber, who was pushing Alfie's wheelchair. Somehow, Mick and Joy were already in a taxi, heading home. Two more taxis waited outside the hospital. Trudy, having realized that it would be easier for each couple to have their own taxi, so the injured boys could rest, called two taxis. She waited at the house, ready to do whatever she could to help these poor boys.

…

Fabian felt miserable. His ribs were aching, his head was pounding, and his stomach was churning. He just didn't feel right. He felt like crap, but he didn't want Nina to know that, She was already taking care of him the best she could. Nina and Patricia had gone to get something to drink a few minutes ago.

"Eddie?" He called weakly, hoping his best friend would answer him.

"F-Fabi...Fabian?" Eddie replied in a whimper. "Talk softer…head hurts…"

"Sorry. How do you feel?"

"Horrible…so bad…my head hurts so much…and everything just hurts…you?"

"The same…" Fabian whispered.

…

Mick stared at Joy with confusion in his eyes. She hadn't been herself, these past few days. She acted way out of character, not talking much, often lost in thought. Very unlike herself. There were tear stains on her cheeks, indicating that she'd been crying.

"Joy? You okay, babygirl?" He asked gently, taking one of her hands in his, getting her attention as she stared out the window.

"Fine," She answered in a monotone, returning her attention to the passing scenery. But inside, she wasn't okay. Inside, Joy Mercer wanted to die.

**See what I meant about no rainbows and sunshine? This story still has a lot more left. Review! Love you guys! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. And for those of you reading Out of Control, the new chapter should be up tomorrow. For those of you reading Because of You, the next chapter should be up by Friday. I encourage you to check those two stories out, if you haven't. Especially, Because of You, if you like Eddie angst and Peddie. Out of Control is Patricia angst and Peddie. So check those out**

**XO ~Neha**


End file.
